Girugamesh Churro
Girugamesh Churro 'was role-played by UberHaxorNova Description A man of few words, as he has the tendency to repeat himself often. His favorite phrase is '''okay.’ Background in Los Santos Girugamesh arrived fresh off the plane where he immediately met '''El Churro, they together took a car and headed into the city to start their new life. Although, it was a bit rough as injuries progressed after passing cars hit each individual. After picking up a few bandages from a neighboring gas station they both returned to the airport to acquire their friend, El Muerte. This is when they drove to the mall to collect a few supplies where all three proceed to bicker whilst in the parking lot. El Churro expressing his annoyance for Girugamesh's excessive okays. Leaving the hardware shop they arrived in Alta, this is where they began hot wiring a busted yellow car in a public parking lot. However, they failed miserably as they lacked lock picks. Lucky that a member presumably from the [[Aztecas|'Aztecas']] donated a few of his own so they could proceed stealing the vehicle. They then approached a man (Tombstone/Tyler)'' ''on a'' ''motorcycle stationed on the side of the road, commencing a robbery of sorts, threatening him with nothing but their fists. They shoved him into their car, kidnapping the individual, where the guy began talking of his terminal illness. Somehow shifting conversation into recruiting him into their small circle, showing him their''' '''territory, being the Davis Mega Mall. Tyler spoke of wishing to watch someone die; part of his personal bucket list. Girugamesh and the, now proclaimed, Make a Wish Gang ''agree to accept his desire. Instantly arriving at a weapon shop, all procuring knives and hammers-- '''Tyler' immediately goes into a fit of bloodthirsty laughter after purchase; readily willing to end someone's life. Leaving the store, now driving to stop at the Mission Row PD where El Churro borrows Girugamesh's lock pick in order to steal a car parked out front. They fail at this task, as it became far too troubling when overhearing police sirens in the distance, so they jumped back into their original vehicle and took off. All four began talking of making money, to which Tyler immediately acted on, asking Girugamesh to stop the car so he could jump out and threaten a local with his taser and then beat him with a hammer while laughing like a mad man. After the murder they quickly switched cars traversing the city in search for their next victim; this was when they arrived at a gas station spotting a woman (April) on the back of a motorcycle. Tyler forced the woman into their trunk, the group discussing what it is they should do with her. Stopping in La Puerta, they dragged her out from the car threatening her with their blunt weapons, she then spoke of giving them guns after Tyler finds a pistol on her person. Girugamesh at her backside, he began sniffing her profusely, which made her extremely uncomfortable. Tyler gave the woman 30 seconds to run, wishing to shoot her with the stolen pistol. Taking their car they began to track her down, however they ran into a man sporting a green bandanna over his face on a bike. They shoved him into their trunk while Girugamesh took his bike and drove it into some nearby water under the freeway. Taking their newly captured victim to a disclosed location littered in gas tanks, Tyler doing his typical 30 second run deal; the man took off and jumped into some adjacent water where they lost him. Returning to the gas station for some bandages, where April's bike still sat, running into a few [[Vagos|'Vagos']] on their way out. After some talk, a man ([[Julio Thomas|'Julio']]) in a penguin mask showed up, Tyler took immediate interest. Girugamesh, El Churro and El Muerte '''kidnapped him in order to please him. Death Immediately after the abduction of '''Julio, they drove down to the desert and arrived at Sandy Shores Air Field. Tyler '''told '''Julio he had ten seconds to run for it before they came after him. Shooting at him after the timer ran out, Girugamesh and El Churro took the car to watch the scene play out; revealing Tyler '''and '''El Muerte having successfully shot him down. Tyler proceeded to beat the hell out the man's already downed body. Girugamesh then got out of the car to assess the situation, only to be hit across the face with Tyler's hammer. This injured him greatly. The remaining Make a Wish gang exiting the vehicle to calm Tyler, only for the man to knock out El Churro as well. El Muerte being the only one that could calm Tyler's bloodthirsty actions, though not for long as he too was hit with the blunt weapon. El Muerte fought back with what remaining energy he held, only to end with both himself and Tyler passed out on the pavement. When all hope seemed lost, Julio's friend showed up to rescue him, witnessing the five bodies laid out. He robbed the downed members of Make a Wish, taking off with Julio. Tyler managed to reach his phone where he called 911 for medical aid not long after. Only to add on to the strange events, a masked individual ([[Daryl Dixon|'Daryl']]) turned up almost out of the blue, stealing back the car they took prior. Though, he didn't leave right away, as he wished to know what happened here; checking Girugamesh's pulse only for him to fart in his face. Hearing the cops in the distance the masked man escaped in the vehicle, this was when the police pulled up to check on the fallen bodies. EMS tended to the bodies on site, however El Churro, El Muerte and Girugamesh were already long gone. Girugamesh continuing to fart and shit himself copiously as the woman tended to his dying form. The last survivor, Tyler, continued to laugh like a lunatic and pass out as the EMS placed him in her ambulance. Cops then picked up what remained, Girugamesh put into the back of [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] and [[Michael Dias|'Michael Dias]] car as they drove to [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical Center']] for further investigation. Once they entered the hospital the group witnessed '''Tyler', still alive and well, however his sanity only worsened as he proceeded to come at Michael Dias with a hammer. He was shot down straight away by Dias, now presumed dead. Girugamesh's body was brought to the morgue, thus ending his story. Quotes * "Oookay!! Oookay!" * "Puto! Puto!!!" * "Girugamesh! Okay!" * "Mira! Mira! Mira!" * *Burps* * *Sniff sniff sniff* "Okay!" * *Farts* Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased